A portable information device, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), that is lightweight and compact for better portability often has limited functions. Thus, a docking device for feature expansion has been provided laptop PCs. Such a docking device connects to a laptop PC via a connector for feature expansion on the laptop PC.
A docking device, for example, includes a connector extending horizontally at a lateral part of its device mounting part, and the connector connects to a connection terminal of a portable information device on the lateral face. A docketing device, however, is not designed to provide connections to different portable information devices. Thus, the docketing device cannot deal with a difference in the dimension of the chassis in the front-rear direction due to types or specifications of portable information devices. As a result, it is difficult for the docketing device to connect the connector to various types of portable information devices smoothly and correctly.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide an unproved docking device that can connect correctly to multiple types of portable information devices.